PDA and Osen
by Night-Huntress019
Summary: Greece visits Japan. Japan has a huge issue with PDA and has an Osen, Japanese Hot Spring. Greece makes a plan to get the shy nation more shamless. Lemon and an earlier story of mine.
1. Chapter 1

Before anyone says "GET TO BRUDER DEAR ALREADY AND FINISH IT!" I wrote this one a few weeks, I am only putting it here too. Enjoy

o.V.o.

"Konnichiwa, Greece." Greeted a small, black haired man as a taller brunette walked up with a white cat perched on his shoulder.

"Konnichiwa?" asked Greece.

"Oh, it means 'good afternoon'" the Japanese man replied.

"Ah.. Konnichiwa, Japan." said Greece while Japan reached to pet the cat. Greece reached over and patted the smaller man's head as well who turned pink.

"H-h-hey!" he stuttered.

"Hello." was the innocent reply as the Greek let his hand fall. The Japanese looked at the ground, hiding his pink stain.

Greece noticed how interesting Japan found the ground to be and looked down too; trying to find what he was staring at.

When no intriguing items came to sight, Greece looked at the bent head and gently lifted his chin. He noticed the blush across the other's face and leaned closer to get a better look.

Japan's breath hitched and he turned a bright shade of red under the Greek's scrutiny.

"Japan looks cute like this." he randomly blurted. Said country only averted his eyes as his blush darkened and didn't notice the distance closing between their faces until too late.

Soft lips upon his own and the scent of olives invaded Japan's senses. His first reaction was to freeze with shock, leaving his lover an opportunity to wrap an arm around him and pull him closer.

With the protective arm around him Japan relaxed slightly and wrapped his own arms around the Greek's neck, standing on his tiptoes to reach better.

The forgotten cat simply jumped off its perch and left the two to their own fun.

As the kiss progressed and a battle commenced, Japan relaxed even more and let Greece dominate him. _It has been too long..._ thought the usually controlled Japanese.

When they broke apart gasping for air, Japan (unfortunately) regained control over himself. "Well... Um, want to come inside?" he asked, embarrassed by the display that could have been seen.

"Sure, it has been a long time since I came over last." answered the Greek, apparently forgetting (or not ashamed) of his previous action moments before. Japan smiled a little and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, I have been busy making sure America received the new games his people love so much." he stopped and gave a sweet smile to his lover "Of course, I am really glad you could come and that I have time to spend with you."

Greece loved to see this side of Japan, the cute and friendly underneath all that social awkwardness. Since Greece himself was a bit on the social awkward side himself, he could see why they got along in the first place.

Although Japan acted differently around him, though, in public he was still very controlled and shy. That one kiss was an incident that only happened because they hadn't seen each other in a month.

Japan's anti-PDA would prevent it from happening again for a long time. _But I aim to change that. _Greece thought as he grabbed the other's hand and walked into the house followed by a white cat.


	2. Chapter 2 Behind Closed Doors

Greece stretched his hands up and yawned like the felines he adored so much. With a full stomach and the taste of a homemade Japanese meal lingering on his tongue he found compliments for his lover very easy.

"Your cooking gets even better every time." He crawled over to Japan to lay his head in his lap.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." Japan replied, stroking the brunette's head. Greece closed his eyes, glad that his love was beginning to loosen up, and enjoyed the warm hand in his hair.

With a content sigh and a warm smile, he opened his eyes to look at the man above. "Just your food alone could bring me back. Although I do prefer your company more."

In the privacy of his home, Japan felt brave enough to reply "Is my company all you seek?" in a sly, yet humble tone.

"No, but it's a start." Greece sat up a little as Japan leaned down, lips crashing midway.

As the intensity of the kiss grew, Greece slowly pulled Japan to the ground while sitting up more. The black haired man complied and let himself be laid gently on the ground as the Greek broke the kiss to climb on top and plant light kisses on the crook of his neck.

Japan's eyes half closed as he put his hands under the other's shirt to feel the strong back. He looked at nothing in particular and barley felt the Greek straddling his waist or the cold air on his exposed body as hands untied and pushed the kimono aside.

What he did notice was the feel of light kisses on his sensitive nipples before the teasing nip of teeth that set his body on fire.

"Ngh!" he gasped and was impatient when Greece pulled away to rip off his own shirt. As soon as the disgusting article was disposed of, Japan felt light kisses a few inches above his navel, slowly inching back up to tease the buds a bit more.

While Greece's mouth was preoccupied with the ongoing tease, he massaged Japan's inner thigh very lightly with his hands, causing the smaller man to slightly arch up and let fourth a delicious moan.

"Greece..." begged the Japanese as he reached down to grabbed groaned country's belt.

The weight on him was lifted as the Greek stood up to quickly dispose of the clothing his lover also found to be annoying.

Becoming as bare as the smaller man, Greece gently climbed back on top of him, licking and kissing the suddenly more attractive neck, becoming pleased when a shudder ran through the other's body.

One carefully laid hickey to the sensitive neck had the other arching his body, accidental (on _**his**___part) rubbing erections together.  
The small contact caused Japan's body to feel like molten magma and caused him to become even more brave and needy. "Ng! Greece..!"

"Yes?" replied the Greek, satisfied with the mark he left.

"S-stop teasing m-m... Ah!" Japan gasped as the country disappeared and a warm muscle ran up his length. Hands held down hips and a tongue ran up and down the quickly hardening member.

Having a sudden sadistic streak, Greece swirled his tongue around the head before engulfing it. He started a slight hum in the back of his throat that increased the more he "ate" the shaft.

By the time he had barley deep throated the entire thing, his hum had the other man writhing in pleasure, only being held down by the hands on his hips.

Warmth seeped to the pit of his stomach, announcing the warning of climax. "Nah! G-Greece... I'm... about to cu-…. Um!"

He panted as his seed was swallowed, the Greek sitting up as he wiped a small white trickle from the corner of his mouth.

Before Japan could relax, a hand grabbed and massaged his sack, causing him to become hard again.

"Greece... stop teasing!" Japan begged again and a finger found its way into his puckered entrance, followed quickly by another.

As a scissoring motion began, Japan clung to his lover and squinted, trying to block out the awkwardness of having a foreign object in him after almost a month.

A warm tongue ran up his neck before a kiss to his jaw then a kiss on his lips. As another digit was added, the Greek's tongue found its way into his mouth, distracting him from the discomfort of being stretched. 

The fingers were removed as the two men parted for breath, a link of saliva formed for a few moments.

Before the Japanese could become use to the emptiness, his legs were lifted and his lover slowly buried himself into the tight cavern. Once sheathed in entirely he paused for a moment to allow his lover time to adjust.

Clenched hands on his back and a nod had Greece pulling and thrusting back in to the place he knew would have the other seeing stars.

Barely contained and erotic screams of pleasure burst from the smaller man's mouth as his body arched up and his head fell back, a slight trickle of drool escaping.

The Greek's thrusts grew swifter and deeper and he didn't even notice his back being torn by his lover's nails, desperately clinging on. All he noticed was the tightness and warmth around him and the beauty of his blushing uke's face.

As he felt hes own orgasm draw nearer, he gave Japan the most passionate kiss he could muster and grabbed Japan's weeping member, approaching another climax.

When they were forced to part for breath, Japan panted "Greece... I c...cant hold out much longer..."

The shameless Greek only replied "Then don't."

Two simple words that spiraled into a chain reaction.

Japan came, yelling his lover's name causing his muscles to tighten even more around the Greek causing him to spill inside Japan, the name escaping his lips.

He collapsed on top of the other man before pulling out and rolling beside him. They breathed heavily in the afterglow of their love, their sweaty bodies slowly drying and leaving a mucky feeling. 

When they finally regained breath, Japan spoke first. "I think we should take a bath. Do you want to go first?"

Greece pondered in thought for a moment before replying "Why not take one together? In my country, we use to all bathe together in a dome shaped building called a Laconia."

"How did that work?"

"Well, there were fires under the floor that would heat the water. There was also steam made by rocks heated up in fire, put in a special tray, and had water poured on them. Many times we would add herbs and oils to the water for aroma therapy. I miss those baths... They were very enjoyable. Unfortunately, we haven't done any for centuries." Greece finished in a nostalgic tone.

Japan thought for a moment. "We don't have any special building but we do have Onsen. They are natural hot springs formed here in Japan. I happen to have one outside behind the house. We could try to make it like a Laconia, except it will smell weird because of the sulfur."

A plan formed in the usually sleepy Greek's mind as the opportunity to loosen up the Japanese arose.

"Sure, I'm up for it." he replied.

"Great. I will change and come out in a second." Japan said, getting up and wrapping his kimono around him. "You can get ready in the guest room. When you're ready to come out, just go through the back door and follow the first path you see."

_And if anyone happens to see us out there, I can just say it's to make closer relations between our countries and I won't be lying _Japan added in his mind.

He walked off, ignorant of the Greek's plan for him


	3. Chapter 3 Swim Trunks and Onsen

Japan arrived at the Onsen first, clad in his cat swim trunks that Greece gave him for Christmas. He looked around, half expecting the Greek to be lounging around but was slightly disappointed when no men were in sight.

He slipped into the warm water and relaxed as the water soothed his aches from stress (and recent pleasure). A strong scent of olives hit him moments before someone slid in behind him and grabbed his shoulders with slippery hands.

Japan jumped a little and gasped before a voice whispered "It's just me." very softly in his ear.

Although surrounded by the darkness of night, Japan tensed and muttered "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a massage with olive oil." replied the Greek.

"W-what for?"

"At the communal baths, we would massage each other with oil. Plus, I could feel how stressed you were earlier so I thought that you might need one." explained Greece.

Japan blushed at how sweet his lover was and how perceptive. Were he in the privacy of the house, he might have kissed him for such thoughtfulness.

But, since they were outside, Japan just blushed and tensed, despite the total solitude they had.

"Your muscles are very tense." Greece noted as he began to rotate his thumbs on the other's shoulders.

As the massage progressed, Japan began to relax. "Yeah, it has been very stressful for the past month. You are really good at this." Japan commented, becoming completely relaxed under the power he secretly called "Magic Hands."

"Only for you." said the shameless Greek.

Japan slightly glared but allowed Greece to continue massaging all stress away, loving the feel of his hands on him.

The massage's location changed at times, going up to the neck then down to the upper back. Japan didn't pay much attention to where the massage was until it was dangerously low in the lower back.

He tensed, becoming annoyed at himself when his member tried to twitch to life.  
"What's wrong? You've become tense all of a sudden." Greece asked completely unaware of his touch's affect.

"Um… I think that maybe the massage is a bit too low…" whispered Japan, afraid of non-existing onlookers.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, pulling his hands away.

"N-not really… Just go back up a bit…" Japan replied, barely containing the plea. Hands met his shoulders again and Japan relaxed, unaware of the smirk on the other's usually gentle face.

Just as Japan was on the borderline of awareness and sleep, something warm and wet ran up his neck, forcing him wide awake.

"W-what are you doing?" he stuttered.

"I'm giving you a massage." Greece replied innocently.

"Besides that…."

"Oh, you mean this?" and Greece once again licked the back of Japan's neck.

"Yes! Now please stop!" Japan pleaded, frantically looking around in case anyone was looking.

"What do you want me to stop?" was the innocent reply.

"…."

"Eh? Could you repeat that?" was the continuing innocence and a nip was given to an ear.

"Stop…. Doing that please." pleaded the Japanese.

"Stop what? I can't stop if you don't tell me what I'm doing." continued the innocent voice, slowly becoming edged with amusement as his hands tilted the smaller man's head to one side, exposing the neck which he gently nibbled at.

"Please… stop…" weakly protested Japan, slowly losing the desire to stop his lover.

"But I can't stop if you don't tell me _exactly_ what I'm doing." Greece replied, losing almost all innocence in his voice as he liked a spot on the shoulder before sucking lightly.

Japan let out a soft moan as he tilted his head more on reflex. "S-stop making advancements on me while we are in public…." He groaned half-heartedly, losing his will to fight.

Greece's mouth let go of its hold and flicked his tongue over the area before sadistically saying "What advancements am I doing?"

Japan turned red, finally catching onto the "game" he was being forced to play.

"Y-your….a-advancements…." He stuttered and could imagine a taunting smile on his lover's face behind him.

"Which ones?" purred the Greek, burying his head into the others neck.

One hand wrapped around Japan's waist and the other started to tweak a hardened nipple. Japan inhaled quickly to try and stop a moan that threatened to completely destroy his will power.

"Y-you know which ones…" he panted while the buried head started to nibble his neck.

"I'm sorry; I don't know which ones you mean. Besides, why should I stop?" Japan could feel his lover's smirk through the skin on his neck.

"W-we are… outside…. Someone could se-Nghh…" he accidently moaned when Greece licked up the side of his neck to below his ear, which he playfully nipped.

Such treatment almost had the Japanese say "To hell with other." (Maybe not in so many words) and submit to his talented lover. What words he couldn't say, his shameless lover did.

"Who cares what they think? Besides, if there is anyone, let's give them a show to remember."

Although a "show" was exactly what Japan feared, the words has his member twitching and he moaned when the hand on his waist slowly slipped down to his abdomen, fingers lightly and barley caressing the skin on the journey.

The hand pinching his nipple made the same kind of path but only to the other bud, giving the neglected part the same treatment its partner had received.  
The overwhelmed Japanese panted and rolled his head back onto the Greek's shoulder. "It's…not –Ah- ….proper to….do…..this….sort…of….thing in….public." he panted, each word becoming weaker than the last while Japan was getting closer to giving up.

"Why not? It's fun no matter where you are." The Greek purred, letting his lower hand sink more until it reached the swim trunks.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you communal baths were taken naked?" he asked, causing Japan to realize a fact he had been previously ignorant of.

"You're NAKED?" he yelled and turned a darker shade of red.

"Of course. That was how we all took the baths." replied Greece. Japan now _finally_ understood why Greece had no shame.

_But_….. His thoughts were cut short as the lower hand went under his only protection and grabbed his getting-harder-every-second member.

"Ah, so you are having fun." Greece whispered in his ear before nipping its side and rubbed the head with his thumb.

While this was going on, the hand above still toyed with the nipples and the cat-like tongue of the sadist slid across the sensitive neck.

Being assaulted at all weak points, Japan couldn't hold back the moans, no matter how hard he tried.

When the Greek bit the place of the earlier mark, Japan finally lost all fight. He went completely limp in the other's questionable hold and rolled his head back in complete submission.

"Fine…." was all Japan could manage before lips crashed into his own. His bottom lip was nipped, the sadistic streak not quite leaving his lover yet.

Japan gasped and Greece's tongue darted in through the opportunity. He easily won and the Japanese let his head fall back a little more to allow better access.

His eyes closed and the hand previously teasing his nipples wrapped around his waist to press him closer. His senses heightened with his eyes closed and he enjoyed every place where his skin touched bare skin.

He wrapped one arm over the arm around his waist and the other hand came up to caress the side of the Greek's face.  
The hand around his member tightened and he broke the kiss, flinching in both pain and pleasure. He gasped as the hand slowly started to move up and down his shaft, gaining more speed after each stroke.

The combination of the hand and the warm water covering his lower half was ecstasy for him, growing even more pleasurable when his lover started to suck on the purple mark from earlier that day.

_I am so glad that I chose a high collared uniform_… He thought when imagining the color of his neck for the next few weeks.

Japan felt uncomfortably warm as his climax started to approach. Greece, still apparently on the sadistic streak, sensed this and let go of the aching shaft.

He slid down the swim trunks and almost tossed it to some unknown region of the outdoors until he saw the familiar cats he had given to Japan.

"I gave you this…." he bluntly stated. Japan's face was stained what he believed to be a permanent red.

"Yes…." Greece smiled a bit and gently laid the trunks on a nearby rock. He then picked up the smaller man and slowly slid him onto his own aching member.

Japan groaned slightly at the pain but was still stretched from their earlier episode, so it wasn't too great a difficulty.

_Too bad I can't see his face…_ He thought sadly while his lover behind him let him have time to adjust.

With the help of hands on his hip, Japan was able to rise up a small distance and fall back down. This signal was all needed before the Greek thrust into his lover.

The new position was weird for both men so it took a couple of experimental thrusts before Greece was able to hit the prostate.

The Japanese rolled his head back and was met with fierce and needy lips on his own.  
As the pace quickened, the Greek's hand found Japan's throbbing member and started to stroke in time with the thrusts. The smaller man felt warmth seep to the pit of his stomach and forewarned his climax.

Instead of the usual, shameless voice telling him to go ahead, he felt a pressure hold the bottom of his shaft and stop all chances of release. The pain was fierce and Japan groaned.

"I'm sorry but I am nowhere near coming." purred a voice in his ear. After what seemed to be centuries of extreme pain and pleasure, he was finally let go and he came, screaming the Greek's name.

Passionately screamed country also came deep inside the Japanese and yelled his name.

Exhausted and dirty, the men pulled away, kissed the other, and bathed themselves without too much further trouble. 


	4. Afterword and Trouble

Greece: Ever since that day at the Onsen, Japan hasn't been quite as shy. I go over to his house much more often and instead of the boring, formal "hello's" he use to give me, he greets me with a warm smile and the a blushed "I love you." He is still really shy but because of the Onsen, we have become much closer.

Japan: Greece, who are you talking to?

Greece: No one. *smirks* ….. *turns to reader* Now don't get me in trouble.


End file.
